dplorefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 103
Episode 103 is an episode of the Drunken Peasants. It featured the first appearance of Jim Ass. This episode did not feature Scotty because he was replaced by Jim Ass who paid $10,000 dollars to get on the show and he wants you to know about it. . Prev: Episode 102 Next: Episode 104 Highlights * The debut of Jim Ass * TJ loses his mind over deviled eggs (0:34:49) * TJ's redneck impressions on discrimination (0:54:04) * Amazing Atheist gets horny for Josh Moronstein (1:14:12) * Lululemon madness (1:41:40) Videos Played # Trolls Trolling Trolls: Jesus chatline pt. 9 # 100% PROOF STAR WARS PUSHES THE SATANIC ILLUMINATI SPIRITUALITY !!! (The Vigilant Christian) # Bible Prophecy in "Stacy's Deviled Eggs" # Trevor Noah, Comedic Bigotry, and the Future of The Daily Show (Rebecca Watson) # Why one Georgia florist won't serve gay couples # Many-Skin-Tones-One-Race Answers in Genesis # Cut The Cake Florida bakery attacked by Joshua Feuerstein # NYPD detective caught on camera ranting at Uber driver # Some RWW video on the Religious Freedom act in Indiana (can't find) # RWW News: Robertson: Gays Will Force You To Like Anal Sex, Bestiality Stupid Ad Segment # FixMeStick - The Easiest Way to Remove Viruses (Stupid Ad) # ABC pants review (can't find) # Win Cleaner ad (can't find) Part 1 The Drunken Peasants started this episode by introducing Jim Ass and watching some "Hey Scotty" clips. Jim Ass and the peasants entered the Troll or Not a Troll Segment and watched a video about a Jesus chatline. Then, they watched a video from the Vigilant Christian where he "exposes" Star Wars. Then, they watched a bunch of "Hey Scotty" Clips. Next, the incoherent old bastard William Tapley returns to talk about devils and eggs. After that stupid drivel, Rebecca Watson talks about offensive comedy. They then played some more Hey Scotty clips. They then watched a news story from CNN about how some people in Georgia are discriminating against LGBT people. Next was a video claiming that the Bible proves there's only one race. Part 2 The peasants watched a video by Josh Feuerstein where he harasses a cake shop owner for supporting LGBT. They then watched a news story where an asshole police officer curses at a Uber Driver even though the driver was not violating any traffic regulations. Next, a video about a Religious Freedom Act from Right Wing Watch was played. Then, they watched a Twat Robertson video where he talks about homosexuals who eat pizza and cake at their weddings.They then watched a stupid ad for a USB flash drive that apparently sucks computer viruses out of your hard drive like a vacuum cleaner. They then watched a review for Lululemon's 'anti-ball crushing pants'. The Video's Takedown On May 24, 2015, the episode was removed due to a copyright strike by the Christiano Film Group because of the use of the "Hey Scotty" clips. The consequences of the copyright is that the Peasants were prohibited from live streaming on their channel. The Drunken Peasants are currently trying to resolve this issue (best of luck to them considering the general consensus on YouTube's copyright system is that it's complete shit). In support of free speech, a fan re-uploaded most of the episode. The episode is still available on different platforms such as iTunes and Podbean, as well. now the episode is back. They watched an ad for another USB flash drive. Trivia * TJ read aloud the entire list of things considered satanic by The Vigilant Christan from this very wiki on the episode. * Jim paid money. * Some of the "Hey Scotty" clips featured Vagina Power and Faded Holy Soldier. * Jim Ass wants to buy Rebecca Watson coffee. Disclaimer Offended? ->Disclaimer Page Category:Drunken Peasants Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Patreon Guests Category:Episodes featuring Jim Ass Category:Episodes featuring Guests